Czkawka Haddock
Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci lub po prostu Czkawka- główny bohater książek Cressidy Cowell oraz filmu "Jak wytresować smoka". W filmie Opis Średniego wzrostu, chudy chłopak o brązowych włosach, zielonych oczach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Czkawka jest synem Valki oraz Stoika Ważkiego, wodza Wikingów, a jednocześnie najmniejszym i najsłabszym z plemienia, na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypomina dziedzica wodza Wikingów. Nosi zieloną koszulkę z długim rękawem, brązowe spodnie oraz brązową kamizelkę, podobną jak jego ojca. Nosi futrzane kozaki. Po walce z ogromnym smokiem zamiast jednej nogi (lewej) ma metalową protezę wykonaną przez jego przyjaciela Pyskacza, który również wykonał lewą dolną część ogona Szczerbatka. Czasami nosi hełm z 2 wygiętymi rogami podarowany przez ojca, który ma być połową napierśnika jego matki. Drugą połowę nosi Stoik. Wg. Albrechta (16 odcinek 1 sezonu serialu) Czkawka waży ok. 40 kilogramów. Jest wyśmiewany przez swoich rówieśników, uczniów smoczego szkolenia pod wodzą Pyskacza Gbura, wikingom potrzebna jest siła i odwaga, by zabijać smoki nawiedzające wyspę i porywające im zwierzęta. Czkawka jednak jest za słaby, by walczyć z bestiami, a ponadto nie ma serca, by zabić pierwszego złapanego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię. Czkawka jest pierwszym Wikingiem, który nie zabił smoka, lecz także pierwszym, który zamiast tego wytresował go i nauczył się ujeżdżać. Dzięki połączonej sile swojego sprytu i zdolności smoka Szczerbatka udało im się pokonać ogromną bestię, zagrażającą Wikingom - Czerwoną Śmierć. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka'' (film) thumb|282px|Czkawka w kuźniPodczas ataku na wioskę Berk Czkawka bardzo chce brać udział w polowaniu na smoki krążące nad wyspą. Wszyscy dookoła jednak każą mu zostać w kuźni Pyskacza Gbura, którego jest czeladnikiem i pomocnikiem, ponieważ jest zbyt słaby, by brać udział w walce. Czkawka chce jednak za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że także ma w sobie siłę i odwagę, i kiedy Pyskacz opuszcza kuźnię, Czkawka wymyka się z wyrzutnią na pobliski klif. Jego celem jest smok o nazwie Nocna Furia, którego jeszcze nikt w historii Wikingów nie złapał i nie zabił. Czkawka postanowił być pierwszy. Kiedy zauważa Nocną Furię przelatującą na niebie, oddaje strzał. Chwilę później widzi cień spadający w oddali, w okolicach Kruczego Urwiska. Szczęśliwy Czkawka odwraca się i widzi Koszmara Ponocnika stojącego za jego plecami. Ucieka. Krzyk Czkawki słyszy jego ojciec - wódz klanu - Stoik Ważki. Nie wierzy słowu syna i każe wracać do domu. Chłopak po drodze żali się Pyskaczowi, że nikt nie docenia jego wysiłków i że bardzo stara się, by stać się takim samym Wikingiem jak wszyscy dookoła. Kiedy przyjaciel odchodzi, Czkawka wymyka się z domu i udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko by znaleźć zgubę. thumb|left|266pxKiedy odnajduje rannego smoka, chce go zabić i zanieść jego serce do swojego ojca, by w końcu mu uwierzył. Nie potrafi jednak zdobyć się na uśmiercenie bestii i wypuszcza ją na wolność, po czym Nocna Furia "krzyczy" na niego i ucieka. Czkawka nie wie jednak, że w wyniku upadku smok stracił część ogona i nie może bez niej latać. Gdy wraca do domu, okazuje się, że ojciec chce wysłać syna na smocze szkolenie, prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Dzięki temu mógł nauczyć się walki ze smokami i uśmiercania bestii. Czkawka sprzeciwia się, jednak ostatecznie zgadza na uczestniczenie w zajęciach. Podczas szkolenia Czkawka jest wyśmiewany przez innych rekrutów: bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadkę oraz Sączysmarka. Zdaje się go rozumieć jedynie Śledzik, gruby, śmieszny chłopak, uznany za dziwaka ze względu na swoją wyuczoną podręcznikową wiedzę na temat smoków. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim przyszło walczyć Czkawce, był Gronkiel - o mało nie został przez smoka spopielony. Pyskacz mówi mu, że smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby zabić Wikinga. thumb|266pxPamiętając o przestrodze, Czkawka ponownie udaje się na poszukiwania złapanej przez siebie Nocnej Furii. Znajduje ją w Kruczym Urwisku. Ponieważ jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który widział na oczy tego smoka sporządza jego rysunek. Wtedy odkrywa, dlaczego smok mimo wysiłków nie może wzbić się do lotu. Wieczorem, po wspólnej kolacji, Pyskacz udziela dalszych wskazówek na temat zabijania smoków. Gdy wszyscy opuszczają salę, Czkawka otwiera smoczy podręcznik i szuka informacji o Nocnej Furii. W książce nie ma jednak nic oprócz przestrogi, że jedyną szansą w starciu ze smokiem jest schowanie się i modlenie żeby Cię nie ujrzał. Następnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Czkawka w tym czasie wypytuje Pyskacza o więcej informacji na temat Nocnej Furii, jednak nic od niego nie wyciąga. Po raz trzeci udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko, by oswoić bestię. Bierze ze sobą tarczę, rybę oraz sztylet, by się bronić. Smok podchodzi do niego, czując rybę. Warczy, kiedy zauważa sztylet u boku Czkawki i chłopak wrzuca go do wody. Tym samym zdobywa zaufanie smoka, który bierze rybę, a następnie częstuje go jej kawałkiem. Chłopak i smok bawią się ze sobą, aż w końcu zwierzę pozwala się dotknąć. thumb|left|278px|Lot testujący ogonDręczony wyrzutami sumienia Czkawka postanawia wykonać protezę płetwy ogona smoka, którego ochrzcił imieniem Szczerbatek. Kiedy ogon jest gotowy, odnajduje smoka i zajmuje jego uwagę koszem pełnym ryb, sam zaś mocuje protezę. Zaniepokojony smok, czując obecność Czkawki z tyłu, zrywa się do lotu. W tym czasie chłopak testuje ogon, który okazuje się być skuteczny. Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego Czkawka odstrasza smoka za pomocą węgorza, którego, jak się dowiedział dzięki Szczerbatkowi, smoki nie znoszą. Zaskoczeni rekruci i Pyskacz zaczynają mieć do niego szacunek. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka zgłębia tajemnice smoków - co lubią jeść, czego nie znoszą, jakie lubią zabawy i gdzie kochają być drapane. Zdobytą wiedzę wykorzystuje na szkoleniu, dogadzając smokom zamiast walki z nimi. Wszyscy dookoła są zaskoczeni, a niektórzy zaniepokojeni zachowaniem chłopaka. Wkrótce tajemnica Czkawki zostaje odkryta przez Astrid - śledząc Czkawkę, dociera do zatoczki, w której śpi Szczerbatek. Wściekły smok porywa Astrid na wspólny lot z Czkawką. Wkrótce, w powietrzu napotykają stado smoków lecących w stronę ogromnego wulkanu. Czkawka odkrywa wówczas tajemnicę smoków - miejsce, którego Wikingowie szukali od wielu pokoleń - Smocze Leże. Po powrocie na Berk Czkawka prosi Astrid, by nikomu nie zdradziła ich tajemnicy. Następnego dnia odbywa się ostatni etap szkolenia Czkawki - musi zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Wówczas postanawia pokazać wszystkim obecnym Wikingom, że smoki można tresować. Kiedy zauważa to Stoik, przerywa walkę, a rozwścieczony Ponocnik usiłuje zabić Czkawkę. Chłopaka ratuje Szczerbatek który przylatuje i odpędza Ponocnika. Zostaje z Czkawką i zostaje złapany przez wikingów. Wściekły Stoik zarzuca Czkawce zdradę i oszustwo. Wyrzeka się syna. Załamany Czkawka patrzy, jak Wikingowie odpływają na swoich statkach w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża - tym razem, posługując się zniewolonym Szczerbatkiem. Postanawia dotrzeć na wyspę z pomocą Ponocnika, Zębiroga, Zębacza i Gronkiela uwięzionych na Smoczej Arenie. Uczy swoich kolegów, jak zdobyć zaufanie smoka, a następnie go dosiąść. W finałowej walce, Czkawka próbuje uwolnić swojego smoka z płonącego statku, ale jego ojciec, Stoik Ważki, zabiera swojego syna na ląd i sam uwalnia smoka. Czkawka i Szczerbatek razem zrywają się do lotu, aby zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Szczerbatek strzela kulą ognia prosto w paszczę ogromnej bestii, a ta eksploduje. W wyniku wybuchu Czkawka traci jedną nogę. Kiedy odzyskuje świadomość, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów. Kiedy Czkawka leżał nieprzytomny, wytresowali oni smoki mieszkające na Berk. ''Gift of the Night Fury thumbCzkawka wraz z pozostałymi Wikingami obchodzi coroczne święto Snoggletog. Tego dnia, o poranku, Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem odbywają podniebny lot. Kiedy wracają do wioski, okazuje się, że wszystkie smoki uciekły (ponieważ rozpoczął się u nich sezon godowy). Czkawka żałuje, że Szczerbatek, ze względu na swój stan, nie może odlecieć, i następnego dnia, w prezencie robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym Szczerbatek mógłby sam sterować. Smok ucieka. Czkawka jest smutny po odejściu smoka i nie bardzo wie, co się dzieje. Wkrótce odkrywa uwięzioną Sztukamięs, która zabiera go na Smoczą Wyspę, dokąd uciekły wszystkie smoki. Nie ma tam jednak Szczerbatka. Chłopak odkrywa jednak mnóstwo piskląt i postanawia zabrać wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk. Po powrocie do domu znów zostaje ogłoszony bohaterem, jako ten, który przywrócił do wioski smoki. Nadal jest jednak smutny, ponieważ wciąż nie odzyskał swojego przyjaciela. Astrid pociesza go i całuje. Po chwili w Twierdzy pojawia się Szczerbatek. Przyjaciele wpadają sobie w ramiona. Następnego dnia, o poranku, Czkawka chce udać się na lot ze Szczerbatkiem. Ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że smok nie chce już nigdy więcej latać na nowym, automatycznym ogonie i chce latać razem z Czkawką na starym. Czkawkę wzrusza ten gest. Przyjaciele odbywają wspólny lot. Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon W tym filmie Czkawka, wraz z pozostałą młodzieżą pod wodzą Pyskacza, udają się na wyspę zamieszkałą przez Gnatochrupa. Czkawka nie odgrywa tam większej roli. Book of Dragons W krótkometrażówce Czkawka pełni rolę przewodnika po smoczym świecie. Omawia Smoczą Księgę, najpierw ogólnie, potem niektóre z gatunków, czyli Wandersmoka, Nocną Furię oraz komentuje tresurę każdego z gatunków. Pod koniec filmiku Czkawka mówi, że musi koniecznie uzupełnić informacje o Nocnej Furii. W tym momencie pojawia się obok niego Szczerbatek i razem udają się na wspólny lot. Jeźdźcy Smoków thumbW serialu, Czkawka jest głównym smoczym treserem, założycielem i właścicielem Smoczej Akademii, zajmującej się tresowaniem oraz poznawaniem nowych gatunków smoków. Musi również zmierzyć się z wrogami swojego klanu, m.in. z Dagurem Szalonym oraz Albrechtem Perfidnym, jak również z wieloma dzikimi, niezdolnymi do wytresowania smokami. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 ''(film) Czkawka, razem z przyjaciółmi, odkryją nieznane tereny wyspy Berk. Odnajdą między innymi ziemie zamieszkane przez setki smoków znanych i nieznanych gatunków. Jednocześnie na Czkawce powoli zacznie ciążyć brzemię następcy wodza klanu oraz walki o pokój. W drugiej części filmu Czkawka pozna swoją matkę, Valkę, która, podobnie jak on, okaże się smoczym jeźdźcem. Przy okazji Czkawka będzie musiał ochronić swoje plemię i poprowadzić je do wojny. Ponadto, on oraz Astrid zostaną parą. Relacje Astrid Na początku Astrid nie znosi Czkawki, podobnie jak pozostała młodzież Smoczego Szkolenia. Nie toleruje chudego, słabego chłopca, który psuje ich grupie dobre imię, i który nie zasługuje na to, by pewnego dnia przejąć wojnę swoich rodziców. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid wpada we wściekłość i ogarnia ją zazdrość. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka, nie ona, zostaje wybrany, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim Wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka powstrzymuje ją, a Szczerbatek porywa obu na długi lot, podczas którego Astrid zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce Szczerbatka Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka i ucieka. thumb|pierwszy pocałunek Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W Gift of the Night Fury, podczas święta Snoggletog, wszystkie smoki uciekają z Berk . Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga thumb|left wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna przedrzeźniać Czkawkę. W Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 Czkawka oraz Astrid oficjalnie będą parą. Szczerbatek Głęboka więź Czkawki ze swoim smokiem tworzyła się na przestrzeni wielu miesięcy. Czkawka schwytał Nocną Furię w locie, z zamiarem zabicia jej i wycięcia serca na dowód swojego wyczynu. Później jednak okazuje się, że chłopak nie jest w stanie zabić bestii. Dręczony straszliwym dylematem - ocalić niewinne zwierzę czy zostać bohaterem - ostatecznie uwalnia smoka, który ucieka. thumb|264pxZałamany, że po raz kolejny miał szansę udowodnić swoją siłę i jej nie wykorzystał, wędruje po lesie pozbawiony nadziei, że jeszcze znajdzie smoka. W pewnym momencie zauważa Nocną Furię, która nie może wydostać się z zatoczki, ponieważ brakuje jej części ogona. Następnym razem chłopak zdobywa zaufanie bestii, przynosząc jej rybę i bawiąc się z nią. Czkawka buduje swojemu smokowi (którego nazwał Szczerbatek) ogon, by mógł latać. Jednak nie bez jeźdźca. Czkawka uczy się ujeżdżać smoka. Wspólne loty, odbywające się metodą prób i błędów, ukształtowały wzajemne zaufanie przyjaciół. Podczas ostatniego etapu Smoczego Szkolenia Czkawka chce pokazać wszystkim Wikingom, że smoki można tresować i usiłuje uspokoić Koszmara Ponocnika. Jednak popełnił wielki błąd, a rozwścieczony smok go zaatakował. Z pomocą nadleciał mu Szczerbatek, jednocześnie ujawniając się wszystkim Wikingom. Osłonił Czkawkę własnym ciałem i nie dał się schwytać.Kiedy pojmano Szczerbatka i zmuszono do wskazania drogi do Smoczego Leża, Czkawka musiał dostać się na wyspę i ocalić przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że tylko smok zna drogę, a więc ujawnił swój plan, żeby dosiąść smoki i na nich tam polecieć. Po kilku chwilach wszyscy siedzieli już na smokach (Mieczyk i Szpadka na Zębirogu, Sączysmark na Ponocniku, Śledzik na Gronkielu, a Astrid na Śmiertniku, a Czkawka, ponieważ jego smok został "porwany", leciał z Astrid na Śmiertniku) oraz polecieli na Smoczą Wyspę, żeby ocalić Szczerbatka, swojego ojca oraz wikingów i zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje ranny i spada prosto w ogień, Szczerbatek nurkuje za nim i obejmuje całym swoim ciałem, by chłopak nie spłonął. Dzięki temu obaj przeżyli. Stoik Ważki Czkawka jest synem wodza klanu. Ze względu na swoją niezdarność oraz drobną budowę ciała, ojciec niechętnie przyznaje się do Czkawki, twierdząc, że wadzi to na jego dobrej opinii potężnego, niepokonanego wodza Wikingów. Kiedy chłopak tresuje Nocną Furię Szczerbatka, Stoik, pełen bólu i złości, wyrzeka się syna, gdyż według niego ten złamał tradycję, zaprzyjaźniając się z wrogiem. Kiedy zaś Czkawka ratuje armię Wikingów przed ogromnym potworem, jednocześnie osiągając pokój ze wszystkimi smokami, Stoik staje się dumnym ojcem i przeprasza syna za swoje błędy. W serialu widzimy, jak bardzo martwi się o Czkawkę . Gdy Albrecht porywa go i więzi w lochu, natychmiast leci mu na pomoc. Jednocześnie czasami staje się zbyt opiekuńczy, np. w odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać , zakazuje latania na smokach, z obawy, aby Czkawka ponownie się nie dostał do niewoli. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz (pojawiający się zarówno w książkach, jak i w filmie) jest jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Czkawki. Chłopak pracował u swojego czeladnika w kuźni, zanim jeszcze wytresował smoka i zajął się tresowaniem tych zwierząt. Pyskacz troszczy się o Czkawkę, daje mu wiele rozsądnych rad i powstrzymuje przed robieniem niemądrych rzeczy. Sączysmark Zarówno filmowy Sączysmark, jak i książkowy Smark Świński Ryj, przez dłuższy czas byli największymi wrogami i rywalami Czkawki, co spowodowane było początkowo pogardą, później zazdrością wobec wytresowanego wspaniałego smoka. Jednak o ile Sączysmark w filmie zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), o tyle Smark zawsze nienawidził Czkawki. W grach Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies Czkawka pojawia się na samym początku gry Wild Skies, podczas wprowadzenia do gry i pierwszej, próbnej przejażdżki na Szczerbatku. Daje wskazówki dotyczące ujeżdżania smoków oraz przechodzenia minigier, a także nawigacji w grze. School of Dragons W angielskim multiplayerze Czkawka jest jedną z wielu postaci, które rozdają misje i zadania oraz dają wskazówki dotyczące gry. Zawsze towarzyszy mu smok Szczerbatek. Można znaleźć go w trzech miejscach: *W miejscu Berk na pomoście obok statku płynącego do szkoły (tylko na początku gry); *W miejscu School obok wieży Flight Club; *W miejscu Berk blisko Twierdzy, stoi obok swojego domu; How to Train Your Dragon W grze video Czkawka jest jedną z dwóch głównych postaci do wyboru (drugą jest Astrid). W książkach Opis Według książek, Czkawka (lub Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci) jest synem Słoicka Wielgiego oraz Walhallaramy. Jego smokiem jest Ogrodowiec Pospolity o imieniu Osesek. Czkawka jest niskim (najmniejszym wśród innych Wikingów w swoim wieku) chłopcem o drobnej twarzy i czerwonych włosach. Jest najmniejszy i najchudszy wśród swoich rówieśników. Ktoś, kto go nie zna, nigdy nie powiedziałby, że jest synem wodza klanu. Historia Jak wytresować sobie smoka Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci jest synem Słoicka Wielgiego. Powszechnie uważany jest za słabego, biednego chłopaka, nieudacznika, który nie potrafi nic poprawnie zrobić. Jest zawsze spychany na bok i wyśmiewany. Jest niski, chudy i ma czerwone włosy. Na początku historii ma około 10 lat. Jako syn wodza, powinien być bohaterski i silny, jednak zawodzi oczekiwania wszystkich. Kiedy grupa Kudłatych Chuliganów udaje się do jaskini smoków, by złapać swojego do wytresowania, Czkawka łapie Ogrodowca Pospolitego i nazywa go Osesek. Chłopcy muszą wytresować swoje smoki do walki. Czkawka jako jedyny z całego plemienia potrafi posługiwać się językiem smoków, tym samym może porozumiewać się z tymi stworzeniami. Często opowiada żarty Oseskowi i jak nikt zdobywa zaufanie i posłuszeństwo swojego smoka (stara zasada plemienna mówi, że smok nigdy nie okazuje wdzięczności). Kiedy wiosce zagrażają dwa ogromne smoki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus: Fioletowa oraz Zielona Śmierć, Czkawce oraz jego smokowi udaje się zgładzić obie bestie. Jak zostać piratem W drugim tomie przygód Czkawki uczestniczy on wraz z dwunastką swoich rówieśników w Pirackim Szkoleniu pod Przewodnictwem Pyskacza Gbura. Jednym z punktów szkolenia jest walka na miecze, do której zostaje wyznaczony Burek Głąb i jeden ochotnik. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zgłasza się właśnie Czkawka. Przez chwilę obaj mierzą się ze sobą. Czkawka walczy swoim mieczem o nazwie Błyskawiczny Przerażacz, pojedynek jednak szybko kończy się. Burek bez przerwy unikał ciosów Czkawki, a w pewnym momencie jego smok Osesek ugryzł Burka w zadek. Burek wściekł się i usiadł na Czkawce, zmuszając go do poddania się. Czkawka jednak trwał nadal. W pewnym momencie ogromna fala niszczy statek, na którym płynęli. Czkawka chwyta się drewnianej skrzyni, która przepływała obok niego w morzu. Pomaga Śledzikowi, który w ogóle nie potrafi pływać. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy leżą bezpieczni i zdrowi na plaży Głuplandii. ''sekcja w budowie ''Jak mówić po smoczemu'' W dalszym ciągu historii zostaje wraz ze swoim smokiem Oseskiem zostaje porwany przez Rzymian. (wymaga uzupełnienia) Relacje Osesek thumb|98px|Osesek siedzi na ramieniu CzkawkiOsesek jest książkowym odpowiednikiem Szczerbatka. Był to najmniejszy z możliwych do wytresowania smoków, a ponieważ Czkawce brakowało siły i odwagi, wytresował właśnie ogrodowca pospolitego. Mimo, że treser i jego smok byli ze sobą związani i zaprzyjaźnieni, bardzo często Osesek okazywał niewierność i nieposłuszeństwo. Smok niekiedy okazywał się leniem i nie chciał pomóc swojemu panu, mimo że temu groziło niebezpieczeństwo albo poniżenie przez rówieśników. Jednak w ostatecznym pojedynku z Zieloną i Fioletową Śmiercią smok wykazał się sprytem oraz miłością i ocalił swojego pana. Później także pomógł mu wydostać się z niewoli u Rzymian. Śledzik Śledzik jest najbliższym przyjacielem Czkawki. Wynika to z tego, że podobnie jak on jest wyśmiewany i poniżany przez pozostałą młodzież, a oprócz tego ma duże problemy z alergią na smoki, tężyzną fizyczną i pływaniem. Przyjaciele wielokrotnie ratują siebie nawzajem z opresji, niejednokrotnie ratując sobie życie. Podczas Smoczej Inicjacji Czkawka złapał Zwykłego Brunatnego, którego przekazał Śledzikowi, zaś samemu wrócił po następnego smoka - dla siebie. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz jest nauczycielem Czkawki i jego kolegów. Nie traktuje swojego ucznia z szacunkiem, nie darzy go sympatią. Gardzi nim (a raczej traktuje tak jak wszystkich swoich uczniów), lecz chroni go jako syna wodza. Smark Świński Ryj Zarówno filmowy Sączysmark, jak i książkowy Smark Świński Ryj, przez dłuższy czas byli największymi wrogami i rywalami Czkawki, co spowodowane było początkowo pogardą, później zazdrością wobec wytresowanego wspaniałego smoka. Jednak o ile Sączysmark w filmie zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), o tyle Smark zawsze nienawidził Czkawki. Burek Głąb Tak jak w przypadku Smarka, Burek Głąb, będący zresztą prawą ręką Smarka, jest jednym z największych wrogów i przeciwników Czkawki. Kamikazia Czkawka zaprzyjaźnia się z córką przywódczyni plemienia Włamywaczek w trzecim tomie książek, gdy zostaje porwany przez Rzymian. Kamikazię można uznać za powieściową odpowiedniczkę Astrid Hofferson, ponieważ jest to jedyna dziewczyna, która przyjaźni się z Czkawką. Towarzyszy mu w jego misjach, podsuwając różne pomysły i niejednokrotnie ratując Czkawkę z tarapatów. Ciekawostki *Według książek, Czkawka urodził się 29 lutego, w roku przestępnym. W związku z tym obchodzi swoje urodziny co 4 lata. Galeria . Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Kudłaci Chuligani Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie